Potato
by Link's Twin
Summary: How would you want to die? Eaten by Titan? Starving from hunger?


**_This story was a little thing I wrote for a creative writing class I'm in. Its called the Kidnapped Character story, basically you take a character from the background, and set the story from their point of view. I did mine a little different, and i think it turned out great. Let me know if there are any errors i made in the way the world is set up or in the original story line. Thanks and Review!_**

We used to live in peace. We used to only care for our families, not the entire fate of the Human population. We used to only walk the streets, not catapult ourselves from roof to roof fearing death in every leap.

It all happened that day.

On that day, I was walking toward the Wall. We live in the Shiganshina District South of Wall Maria. My brother was playing at his friend's house and I was supposed to pick him up.

I walked with the wall looking down on me, my mother told me the reason the Wall was there to protect the people, from what, no one ever wants to talk about, we all know though, its not like we could forget.

As soon as I picked him up, my brother, Jackson, started animatedly describing something he had heard some kids who lived on our street talking about. He always loves telling me about his day, and I love watching his eyes light up.

"Armin and Eren were talking about this thing called the Ocean. They said it was filled with water and went on as far as the eye could see!" He babbled waving his hands wildly "They talked about this other place called a forest where a bunch of trees grow so close together, and-"

"Jacks, where did they say they got this information?" I cut him off, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"From a book." I whipped around to look at my brother worry seeping through my face.

"Did they show you the book?"

"They didn't show me per say…"

"Jacks, what did they show you?"

"They didn't show me I was kind of listening to them when they didn't know."

"Don't do that again, Jacks, and don't tell anyone else about that ok." I sighed in relief and started walking again.

"Ok Andy."

We continued walking when the ground started rumbling. At first I thought it was a train, but those don't come out this far, and it felt like it was coming from a certain direction.

I remember looking at the thing as it stood above the Wall. It was like a human with no skin. The face was in a permanent smile, its teeth shining in the sun light as it stared at the people below.

The calm before the storm was entering the air in slow motion as we stood looking at the creature. Its eyes more haunting then the teeth, soul less and cold, to it we are all just candy; after all, they don't need to eat humans.

The world sped up when Its leg kicked through the wall. Debris flew everywhere, creating a cloud of dust. There were screams all around us, people were fleeing. Where were they going? Where does a caged animal go when it wants to run? I grabbed my brother's arm, he was crying.

"Jacks! We have to go!" I pulled on him up, his staggered steps slowing me down as I tried to get away. I couldn't think, the ground was shaking and I knew it was because of their footsteps.

What was everyone shouting? Get to Wall Rose? My mind headed into overdrive. Jackson was kicking and screaming something about mom. I told him we would meet our mother there.

We hold each other's hands and run, faster now. We ran past all the screaming people, all of their voiced echoing in our ears. How were we going to make it? Wall Rose was more than a mile away. We pressed harder, turning corners and bolting down streets, however long time passed, and Wall Rose came in sight. As we passed another street, Jackson froze. I almost fell because of his sudden stop.

"Jacks!" My attention turned toward the giant Titan in the street. It was smaller than the one that broke the wall, but still just as terrifying. We watched with wide pupils and beating hearts as the creature bent down and scooped up a handful of screaming people, raised them in its giant hand, the people submitting to their inevitable death as it dropped them, and crunched it's teeth down.

Blood.

Blood everywhere. My racing heart skipped beats as we watched the Titan swallow the people. My gut leached to the side and my world spun, I dropped to my knees and very ungracefully gave the Earth back its produce. Jacks never even moved, his voice caught in his throat.

Recovering, I stood and turned back to the monster. It was moving toward us, ever foot step shaking the ground. Jacks grabbed my hand and we pressed harder than I ever thought we could possibly go. It must have got distracted because we were in the clear and almost to the Wall. Jacks was tiring out. I swiftly picked him up and we headed to the gate.

The Garrison waved us into the gate, heading was going Inner Wall Rose, we were being pushed and shoved and even kicked in all the panic of the people, Jacks had gone still in my arms, even though his grip on my shirt was tight and his face buried in my chest, tears wetting my chest.

We made it safe. At least we were still together, however we needed to find our mother. At the temporary refugee camp just inside the wall, people were huddled in groups and all around the cries and wails of grief filled the iron smelling air.

Jacks had said nothing since the incident. I myself could not get the image of the Titan out of my head, and how can you. My stomach churned thinking about it.

I spent a week looking through the people trying to find any sign of our mother. I found a Military Officer. He was holding a clipboard, I walked up to him.

"Can you help me?" he sighed, must have been a common question.

"Sure kid what do you need help with?"

"My mother, she's missing, and I need to know if she's ok." He looked to the ground; his face contorted as he tried to keep calm.

"All I have is a plimanery list of the dead." He sighed .

"Do you have the name Anna McNeil?"

He looked at his clipboard, and gave me a grim expression. I had never hated any man more in my life. He even had the audacity to say sorry. No he wasn't. It was his job to say that.

I ran back to my brother. I didn't even have to tell him, he just started crying.

Bread was passed out every day. I wasn't hungry, but it was better than nothing.

"Jacks, you have to eat." I whispered as I put the bred in his hand. He just shook his head and refused the food. He had refused to eat since mom.

"Jacks, listen to me." He didn't move. "Jackson." His stare became more distant. "Jackson Alfred McNeil!" I all but shouted at him, and finally, he looked into my eyes, with his blue clouded eyes. "Jacks, you have to eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

He mumbled something I couldn't understand I asked him again and he said in an almost inaudible whisper, "I don't ever want to eat ever again."

He never did.

Jackson became one of the first casualties in the Refugee Camp. He became sick and no one could help him. I think I cried. I don't remember. A lot of people died, weather it was by Titan or sickness, it just kind of happened.

As time passed, I kept getting angrier and angrier. I was angry at everything, but nothing held my rage more than the monsters outside. As the days turned to weeks, as the people died, I grew in rage.

_**I know its short, the entire story was 10 pages, so I didn't want to upload the whole thing at once, so consider this chapter 1.**_


End file.
